Witch Hunt
by Onshu Bastille
Summary: Nero is sent to rescue a friend of Kyrie who has been captured by a witch. One-shot, lemon, non-con, OCxNero


Nero looked at the odd cross pendant in his hand before clenching his fist. "Why the hell is every demon bent on pissing me off." He could still hear Kyrie crying, begging him to rescue her friend, Clarissa, that was kidnapped by a "witch"—she called herself. Looking around the garden/hedge maze, Nero yelled, "So, where are you!"

No reply came, nothing in the star-lit night made a sound. It was dead quiet.

The hero continued on at a fair pace, gaining speed slowly, eager to just find the demons that he knew were hiding around him. _Why do they always have to play games?_ Unsheathing Yamato, Nero swung two times, and the tops of the hedges in front of him flew off, giving him some room to see. Nothing.

"Okay, demons! I don't have all the time in the world! I've been here for like three hours! Someone! Anyone! C'mon! I'm itching for some action!" Nero called out just before hearing a rustling in a hedge behind him. He spun around with Blue Rose out, but then back up in shock. "How the hell did y'all sneak a whole friggin gate behind me?"

Examining the tall, iron gate with little caution, Nero kicked it open to find out that it was just an ordinary gate. On the other side, however, were stony steps leading up to a sort of balcony that was higher than the hedges. Shrugging, he continued up the stairs and across the balcony, overlooking the maze. The whole maze seemed to be star-shaped and in the middle was a really tall statue. Looking closer, Nero noticed something squirming on it...

"HELP!" The girl cried out as the giant plant-demon pretending to be a statue used one of its vines to gag her. Before Nero could attempt to help, vines wrapped around his Devil Bringer, stealing Yamato. Trying to stop the vines, he brought Red Queen down with his left, but it was grabbed in mid-swing and stolen too. Nero reached for Blue Rose as well but the vines had already snagged it.

"Well, that's hardly fair," Blowing the white hair out of his face, Nero ripped his demon arm free and made a lunge for his stuff, but the vines were quicker, sucking into the ground instantly. "Ugh, cheating much?"

Looking back at Clarissa, the hero began jumping from hedge top to hedge top to reach the raised platform that the giant demon stood on. It started shooting vines at him, but they were easily dodged. The thing let out a loud distorted snarl at Nero just before he jumped straight at it, pulling his Devil Bringer back.

There was a loud bang at the impact of the impact of the spectral arm against the demon's "face". As the giant fell backwards, its grip on the girl released, causing her to fall. Nero gently grabbed her on his way down, and the two landed softly as the plant-demon crashed, seemingly dead.

"Hmm, he wasn't that tough. Guess I don't know my own strength," Nero shrugged as he set Clarissa down, looking around for any reinforcements. Nothing. Everything was still quiet.

"Thank you~!" Arms wrapped around Nero's waist, and he could feel the girl's breasts pressed up against his back. "I don't know what I would've done without you! They were talking about _doing things to me... really... really... nasty things to me_..." She sounded on the verge of tears as she hugged a little tighter, and then Nero noticed his weapons, all sitting by a fountain.

Separating from Clarissa, he turned to talk to her only to realize how cold she looked. Her long sleeve, turtle-neck wasn't very long, exposing her flat stomach, and her short shorts/knee-high boots left her thighs out as well. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was wild, separating in nearly every direction, but then he wanted to say that she always had her hair like that—it was hard to remember, he'd only seen her once before. "Well, Clarissa, we're gonna hafta stay a lil longer," He took off his blue purple coat, throwing it over her shoulders. "Gotta do a bit of witch hunting."

The girl nodded as she snuggled into the jacket warmly. Nero grabbed her hand, causing her to blush violently which in turn caused him to blush a little. _Dammit... I hope she doesn't put too much into this... Doing it for Kyrie... Doing it for Kyrie..._ As he led her on, he found a lot more of the same thing: nothing. Everything was still hiding, which meant that his weapons being laid out in plain sight was most definitely a lure. Nero just hoped that it was the witch waiting for him; he was ready to get out of here already.

As they came closer, the hero stopped Clarissa, "Stay back... Just in case." She nodded as he continued on. Everything was still quiet. "C'mon, witch!" He reached for his weapons, but they seemed to rot away.

Then came the evil laughing.

"Well, aren't we pretty today," Nero smirked at the "witch". Vines upon vines were layered into the shape of a female. Slamming his right hand's fist into the left's palm, he started a confident stride toward his enemy. "It's about time. Nearly died of _boredom_."

"NERO!" Clarissa screamed suddenly. He turned to see her pulled by vines into the fountain's shallow water, soaking all her clothes and Nero's jacket. Without a second thought, he took off back to save her only to be grabbed by vines himself and flung into the fountain. Jumping up, he realized the vines had let go of him but not her. They started wrapping around each of her limbs as more slithered towards them.

The plant demon hissed amusingly, "Nero~" Its voice was horribly distorted. Nero glared, unamused. "You want to save her, then you must _please_ her~"

As if on cue, the newly arriving vines shot towards the helpless Clarissa. The first vine wrapped around her throat so she couldn't scream. Another wiggled down her turtle-neck collar as she writhed in vain. Because of her soaked shirt, Nero could see the vine wrapping around each nipple as they stiffened before it squeezed out the bottom of the shirt, pulling the whole thing up to reveal her pale flesh and pink mountain peaks—both pierced, with a silver ball on either side of each. Her arms were pulled overhead and her legs were spread. The girl let out a moan, arching her back as a vine traversed her ass, sliding across her moist entry, and out the front of her shorts. Sliding back and forth to squeeze a few more moans out of her, the vine proceeded to pull the raven-haired girl's shorts off to about mid-thigh. The breeze caused her to arch once again.

Her head seemed to be loosened, Nero guessed as she picked it up to call for help. "Fuck me, Nero!" He nearly fell at the sound, but then he heard the plant-demon laughing, realizing that she had to be under some kind of mind control, he gave an annoyed sigh. "C'mon, Nero... Kyrie won't know... Just a quickie~" Clarissa swayed her body sensually.

Water dripped off her pale body, following her curves every which way. She switched from moaning out loud to biting her lip in ecstasy. Nero tried to turn to hide the bulge in his pants, he knew it was a trap, and besides he wouldn't do that to Kyrie.

"Sorry," The hero spun around, sending his giant spectral arm at the "witch", grabbing the demon as it growled, "I'm not into threesomes." And with that he crushed it with only mildly gory effects.

"Aw, too bad," Clarissa whispered in Nero's ear, "Kyrie's gonna be disappointed~"

There was a sharp pain in Nero's side, "But don't worry, I'll make sure she _enjoys_ herself anyway..."

"Don't tell me _you_ were the witch this whole time?" He sighed, ignoring her threat all together. "You seem more like a bitch than a witch, you know?" Spinning around to hit the real witch, Nero felt her finger tips run across his cheeks, leading her lips to his.

Nero's entire body pulsed and felt like it was throbbing as his limbs went numb and everything started spinning. Clarissa grinned madly as she pulled away, yanking her switchblade out. All of his senses started to blur together as his skin burned, but Nero still reached out after the traitorous girl. She gently pushed against his chest with a flick of her wrist, and the helpless demon hunter hit the rim of the fountain with a thud.

"Didn't take you long to kill my lil conjured pets," Licking the blood off the blade, she flipped it closed and put it in Nero's coat pocket. Pulling her shorts the rest of the way off, she continued, "But it was fun watching you run around for awhile, watching you _squi__rm_, though you disappointed when it came time to fuck the bondaged _damsel in distress_, I mean really, dude? That would've been enough—well... 'til next time that is..."

Kneeling down, the witch pulled Nero up the rim of the fountain a little bit, positioning him just how she wanted him. She started humming as she undid his shirt, running her fingers up and down his bare chest, dipping a little lower with each stroke, "I nearly busted out laughing when you mentioned 'witch hunting'" Her fingers circled the cut she made earlier, "Silly boy, it's the witches that hunt."

Then her fingers plunged into the wound, and Nero screamed.

"Oh God yes~! That's the way to scream~! It's making me all wet..." She twisted her fingers about until the hero yelled "FUCK!" and then sliding her fingers out, Clarissa layed her head on his shoulder, snuggling closer, "Don't worry, love... We're getting there."

Rolling over on top of Nero, the witch rubbed her bare pussy against the caged dick before pressing her lips against his again, forcing her tongue in this time. Nero tried his best to just move but whatever she did to him, he couldn't move, and even stranger than that, his sense of touch had been amplified. His body was essentially just functioning without his control, and right now, his body wanted her.

"Fuck... Y-you... whore..." Nero strained himself to speak.

Giving this mockingly offended look, Clarissa slid down a little and started to unbutton the other's pants, "I don't know why you're in such a rush, but I guess if you're _that_ eager..." He moaned slightly as her grip wrapped tightly around his cock, pulling it out for a better look. "Ah~ there's Kyrie's play thing..."

Stroking it slowly, the witch slid down some more into the water. Her tongue circled Nero's head several times before her lips swallowed it, but even then her tongue went to work. Then she shoved the whole thing down her throat and pulled it back out, repeating faster and faster and faster still. Then holding the dick still with her teeth, she began pumping with her hands. The hero began to let out quiet moans, and immediately, Clarissa wrapped her lips around the throbbing cock one more time before letting go.

She stood up and lay against his bare chest—the cold metal of her piercings shooting yet another sensation through his body. She wrapped her arms behind Nero's head, holding it up, and slid down until she was pressed against his shaft. "Say you wanna fuck me." He just glared back at her, "No, even better... Tell me you wanna cum inside me."

Nero was glad that he still had some sovereignty in his refusal to speak; he just smiled and said nothing. He could tell this upset her; she wanted absolute control over her new toy. "Listen, Nero," Clarissa bit her lip, "We both know you wanna, buddy... But if you don't say 'I wanna cum inside you', we're gonna find out if Kyrie's as big of a masochist as I think she is. So, tell me you wanna cum inside me..."

While he was frowning now, he showed no signs of breaking. It's not that he didn't want to; he just didn't want to admit it. "N-no..." He finally spat out.

"Say it!" She yelled which strangely turned Nero on. Then an idea clicked.

"Y-you... beg for me... to cum inside... you..." Nero smirked. The witch just laughed but then she seemed to like the idea.

She leaned up to his ear, "I want you to cum inside me," Reaching down, she positioned him for his entry. The throbbing dick was swallowed by the drenched pussy as Clarissa pushed herself up to a good riding position. She then proceeded to bounce on Nero, splashing water about. As she started to moan, she leaned back down to wrap her arms under his to hold onto his back while she rolled her hips. A euphoric pain shot through Nero's body as the witch's nails dug into his skin. She began switching between shorter, faster bounces and deeper, slower grinds.

Then she suddenly stopped, propping herself of Nero's chest, "Lemme tell you, if you didn't like my lil paralyzing spell then you're gonna _absolutely_ hate my next one~" The hero couldn't help but panic as she leaned in for a kiss—her lips pressed much lighter than before. This time he didn't feel any different, but when he tried to say something, he simply couldn't. "Look up," She spoke softly and instantly, his head shot up to gaze at the stars.

Nero felt a tongue traveling up his neck, and then he heard her giggling. She was sitting up again when she spoke, "Play with my tits." He could only watch as his body ignored his thoughts over her commands. Both his Devil Bringer and his normal human hand began caressing and squeezing her breasts while his fingers danced around her nipples. She started bouncing and grinding all at once, slowly gaining speed and her movements became more and more savage. "Throw me away."

His body did as she dictated while his mind was left in confusion. She was flung back into the fountain head itself with a bang. There was an exhale that escaped from her mouth that revealed the rush she got out of being thrown about. Clarissa started to walk back, swinging her hips while pulling off Nero's coat and her shirt; Nero watched closely, growing more eager with each curve's swing. Instead of going straight back to him, she kneeled down over the rim and started unzipping her knee-high boots.

Grinning at her victim, she fingered for him to join her, "Come over here and ride me, will ya?" She arched her back and leaned forward some more, sticking her ass in the air. The hero's body was not one to disobey. He rolled over and worked his way behind her. Grabbing her ass, he slid his way back inside and began pounding away, "Ahhh! Fuck~ Yes~!"

_Damn her pussy's tight... Feels like I'm gonna get sucked in..._

She raised herself at the shoulders, breathing deeply. Looking over her shoulder, she threw out new commands, "Fuck my ass some." Instantly, Nero pulled out and then slowly pushed his way inside her while the girl cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. She started fingering herself while he slid in and out at an increasingly fast rate. Rolling her hips into his thrusts, she cried out for some more.

Reaching back she yelled, "Hold my hands!" As soon as his hands grabbed hers, she panted a little while rolling him in deeper. Nero started to wish it was him in control now, just so he could do what she was making him do. "Put that demon arm to some use and finger me, boy!" His human hand held both her hands at her back while his glowing fingers traced her hip to the entry he left earlier. The witch purred softly before demanding to be picked up, and the hero did just that, still drilling and fingering away. There were more cries of ecstasy as she threw her arms behind her head, arching her back involuntarily.

_Fuck! I feel like I'm gonna explode!_

"Faster!" Clarissa exhaled, "Harder!" Everything began to tighten, and the girl started to twist about while crying out in euphoria. The climax was just over the next hill when the witch spoke, "Tell me you wanna cum inside me..."

Just ready to cum in general, Nero would've said yes even if he was in control, "I wanna cum inside you..."

Then just before the moment came, the girl made one last demand, "Tell me I-I'm better than K-Kyrie!"

Both exploded as Nero repeated, "You're better than Kyrie!" The hero lifted off the ground and the witch arched her back even more as their bodies pumped with the intensity of the release.

The two fell over, panting madly, and Clarissa rolled over to snuggle in Nero's arms as they just laid there in the fountain. Resting her cheek on his chest, the girl closed her eyes, smiling, "Atta boy."

* * *

"NERO!" Kyrie shot up from her slumber in tears. Breathing hard, she wiped the sweat off her forehead as she looked around the room at all the other girls sleeping. It took her a minute to remember that she had hosted a party with all her girl friends. They were all in their own sleeping bags—similar to Kyrie's only different colors—but one other girl was awake, sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Clarissa?" The frightened girl asked, as she stared in disbelief, "What're you doing up?"

Hugging her knees, the raven-haired girl sighed, "Insomnia... It happens. Why're you all jumpy?" She looked bored, like she had been sitting there for quite a while.

"Nightmares," She scratched her head, smiling out of embarrassment. Kyrie yawned, suddenly feeling sleepy, "But I'm fine now, I guess..." And with that, she fell back to sleep.

"Nightmares, huh?" Clarissa crossed her legs and whipped out her switchblade, examining it carefully before grinning wickedly, holding her face to contain the laughter, "yeah~ I might have something to do with that..."


End file.
